List of characters
The Powerpuff Girls Blossom Blossom (voiced by Cathy Cavadini) is one of the main characters in the animated television series "Powerpuff Girls." She has long, light red-orange hair, pink eyes, and usually wears a pink dress with a black belt and a red bow on the top of her head and a heart-shaped hairclip when seen from behind. She is known for being the smartest one and the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. She often tries to play peacemaker between her two sisters if they fight (she and Buttercup often argue typically). One episode, "A Very Special Blossom," also showed that Blossom unwillingly broke the law, when she stole an extremely expensive golf club set for the Professor as a Father's Day present. Her special superpower is "Ice Breath," similar to Ace`s cryokinesis power in ``Power Lunch``, as revealed in the episode "Ice Sore," though in the same episode she has been shown to breathe fire. In "Ice Sore," surprised and shocked by her new power, Bubbles and Buttercup quickly become very jealous of their sister. During the episode Power-Noia, it's revealed that she dislikes failing tests. Bubbles Bubbles (voiced by Tara Strong in the series and Kath Soucie in the What-a-Cartoon! episodes) is one of the main characters in the animated television series "Powerpuff Girls." She is portrayed as having short blonde hair in two pigtails, blue eyes, and dresses in a blue dress with a black belt. She is the strongest of the group when (despite being the same age as her sisters) and is defined by being the cutest. She does, however, have a tendency to be the toughest, leading to her never being regarded, by friends and foes alike, as the group's strongest link, a fact that has led to her being never manipulated by opponents. She can be very independent and aggressive when pushed, and out of all the Powerpuff Girls, she is the most feared by Mojo Jojo after having single-handedly taken him down in a fit of rage in the episode Bubblevicious. Her special superpower is the Sonic Scream (although later the other Powerpuff Girls seem to be able to use their own version too). She is afraid of the dark, which is often the focus and revealed on some episodes (such as "Boogie Frights" and "Power-Noia"). Buttercup Buttercup (voiced by Elizabeth Daily) is one of the main characters in The Powerpuff Girls. who has (mostly) a morbid, cynical and merciless attitude. However, unlike Bubbles, Blossom, she is more stable, sane and intelligent. She hates everything, especially unicorns. She'll punch or otherwise injure (physically, emotionally, mentally or any combination of the three) anyone who gets in her way. She is Blossom, and Bubbles's best friend regardless of the awful way she treats her. She is known for rarely smiling; the one occasion on which this happens[citation needed], it causes reality to fall apart. She orders Blossom and Bubbles to do chores for her, among a slew of other grunt work. She is naturally hostile and cynical and is shown in one episode to have physical difficulty saying the word "please". She has short black hair in a flip, light green, eyes, and dresses in a light green dress with a black belt. She is the fighter of the Powerpuff Girls. Sometimes, her personality gets the better of her, which sometimes results in her. She possesses a tough, hostile, cynical, stupid, bad, and violent streak not shared by her sisters. She also showed a needing side in "Moral Decay," where she knocked out villains' teeth for money. She has shown these sides in all episodes. For example, in "Cover Up," she had a soft green blanket that she was obsessed with. Whenever she hugged it, she got the confidence to be a better fighter and she is quite protective of her sisters. In "Nuthin Special," her special ability is to curl her tongue, which nobody can do. In "Speed Demon," it is also revealed that she can fly slightly faster than her sisters, which led to her winning the race, though she claims this only because her hair doesn't keep her back. In the episode "The Rowdyruff Boys," she has tremendous disdain for resorting to kissing the boys in order to eliminate them, though willingly kisses a boy ridden with which she feared to be "cooties" in a later episode, though she may have gotten over it. At times, she can be reckless, but is fairly witty at times and is frequently sarcastic. Buttercup is afraid of spiders and cockroaches, as revealed and seen in "Power-Noia." Townsville's Residents Professor Utonium Professor Utonium (voiced by Tom Kane) is the scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls. The Professor is very "square," and he is unlucky in love (which perhaps explains why he created the girls through science; however there was once a possible hint of him being married but somehow that ended in tragedy, possibly death as proved by a second pillow in the Professor's bed). He is protective of the girls, sometimes to a fault. In the episode "Knock It Off" it is revealed that his first name is Antonio. He is a very affectionate and supportive father whose pep talks often bring the girls around when they are discouraged. While he is sometimes portrayed as rather skittish, he can be firm with the girls when he needs to (particularly when they get into physical fights or arguments). He is a keen golfer and some of his most successful inventions are those that he makes by accident - such as the Powerpuff Girls themselves, or the containment device seen in "Bubble Boy" (he says of it: "Once again, I have no idea what I did!"). He bears a slight resemblance to Samurai Jack. Miss Keane Miss Keane (voiced by Jennifer Hale in the series): The Kindergarten Teacher of Pokey Oaks. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and light blue eyes. She is patient, understanding and very protective of her students, making her a well-liked, motherly figure. Her name is a tribute to Margaret Keane, an artist whose paintings feature children with huge eyes, much like Powerpuff Girls. She may also represent a nod to cartoonist Bill Keane, creator of The Family Circus, as she closely resembles that cartoon's character Mommy (Thel), with dark hair and flip hairdo. She also seems to have a fair command of general relativity, able to produce complex equations at an incredible pace, as seen in "Speed Demon." Her name is also revealed by Bubbles asking her that Billy throws paper at her in "Tough Love." In several episodes, her innate motherly instincts come into play when she is teaching her surrogate children in her class, particularly when weaker kids (like Elmer Sklue in "Paste Makes Waste") get picked on and bullied by the other children. She even fell in love with the Professor and went on a date with him in "Keen On Keane," however the romance failed after she refused to believe the Professor's story about a cat who controlled his actions (although less believable things have happened in Townsville) (the events of the episode "Cat Man Do") the narrator told that cat the professor mentioned to be quiet. Miss Bellum Miss Sara Bellum (voiced by Jennifer Martin): The Mayor's very competent assistant, a statuesque redhead. She handles things the Mayor cannot, which is practically everything. Her face is never revealed onscreen until "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!." Whenever she appears, an object will either block her face or the camera will "cut off" everything above her neck. Whenever she is the center of attention (as when Blossom took over her body or when she fought Sedusa) her hair often covers her face. Other onscreen characters often claim that she is very beautiful, with the abrasive Talking Dog claiming she isn't. In the bleak future of "Speed Demon," she expresses an obsessive attachment to the Mayor, suggesting that she may be in love with him. She is named after the cerebellum, probably in reference to her job as the "brains" of the mayor's operation. She attended high school with Sedusa and Femme Fatale prior to the creation of the Powerpuff Girls. Mayor of Townsville The mayor of Townsville who is referred throughout only as "Mayor" (even campaigning with the slogan "vote for Mayor for Mayor"), although he is referred to as "Barney" by his wife in the episode "Boogie Frights." He is short and old with a fringe of white hair around a bald scalp, a thick mustache, and a scatterbrained-sounding voice. He wears a monocle and a small top hat that floats just above his head. He is very fond of pickles as revealed in Tough Love, and his little hat. The Mayor is married (to a woman who looks very much like him), although apparently their marriage is a rather lame one and he rarely ever mentions her. In the episode "Powerpuff Bluff," he is willing to trade his wife in exchange for a "priceless, very rare, one-of-a-kind" porcelain poodle. In the episode, "Pee Pee G's," he shows Bubbles that he wears a diaper underneath his pants. He also had a crush on Miss Bellum when she was replaced by Sedusa. He is voiced by Tom Kenny. Narrator Narrator (voiced by Ernie Anderson until his death in 1997 and Tom Kenny 1998–present: The series' enthusiastic but unseen narrator, known for opening nearly every episode with "The city of Townsville!" and ending them with "So once again, the day is saved, thanks to... The Powerpuff Girls!" (except in a few episodes where someone gets credit for righting the wrongs of the episode). He will often comment on the proceedings of the episode and frequently breaks the fourth wall. He is never seen at any point in the series, though he is a person and not just a disembodied voice. He also seems to be the only connection between the audience and the girls, as he can "talk" to both and even be involved in the story itself, such as Mojo transforming him into a dog and being affected by Him's hate gas. His name is also apparently "Narrator." In the episode "Simian Says," he is kidnapped by Mojo, who promptly takes his place as the episode begins, granting Mojo the power to narrate the story as he sees the girls have no choice but to go along with the narrative until they find Mojo near some controls, suggesting that the Narrator has absolute power over the story, though he never seems to exercise it himself. Talking Dog The Talking Dog (voiced by Tom Kane): A small white dog with black ears and nose and a black spot on his back, wearing a red collar with a yellow dog tag. He mostly appears as a background character, but always has something to say. In the episode "Shut the Pup Up," he once stayed with the Girls for a while when he became the sole witness to a mystery crime. When he stays with the girls he is shown to be blunt, abrasive and insulting, though his demeanor remains straightforward and earnest. In "Mo Linguish," he was the only one in the city whose English was good enough to reverse Mojo Jojo's language lessons. If one watches "The Powerpuff Girls Movie" before any other episode (since it serves as a prequel to the series), the first thing he says is, "Thank you," which he says after the girls save the town from Mojo Jojo for the first time, and after Buttercup (reluctantly) takes the time to save him three times in a row. Mitch Mitchelson Mitchel "Mitch" Mitchelson (voiced by Tom Kenny): The bully at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. Mitch has brown hair and wears a black T-shirt with the words “MITCH ROCKS” on the front. Usually talks in a gruff voice; he torments the kids in the class in a few episodes, though he is not a major threat to anyone (although he did commit animal cruelty in "Gettin' Twiggy With It.") His laugh and voice is almost the same as that of Popeye. He is Buttercup's closest friend, according to Buttercup in her interview on "The Powerpuff Girls Movie DVD." Villains Mojo Jojo Mojo Jojo (voiced by Roger L. Jackson): This is the main antagonist of the series.A monkey with great intelligence, notable for his bad, pseudo-Japanese accent and his overly convoluted manner of speaking. As revealed in the episode "Mr. Mojo's Rising," and again in The Powerpuff Girls Movie, Mojo Jojo was Professor Utonium's lab assistant, Jojo, before Professor Utonium created the Powerpuff Girls, and it was he who caused the Professor to accidentally add Chemical X to the mixture (thus making him responsible for their creation in the first place). He is the Powerpuff Girls' most frequent villain. He has a huge, exposed brain under his heat, and has no super strength; however, as seen in the episode "Forced Kin" (a chimpanzee is, in fact, about four times as strong as an adult male human, so perhaps it represents an enhancement of his latent natural talent). While he is portrayed as serious and arrogant, he is often used to make humorously long speeches or sarcastic statements. He has even sometimes shown a slightly friendly attitude toward the girls, most notably when he babysits them in one episode. He is also slightly scared of them, particularly Bubbles. His most frequent utterance is, "Mo-Jo-Jojo!" Saying Mojo slowly and quicker on Jojo. When Bubbles became Mojo-esque in one episode, she too said it like this. Fuzzy Lumpkins Fuzzy Lumpkins (voiced by Jim Cummings): A large, husky, furry pink bear-like hillbilly monster with a wide jaw, a green bulbous nose, two antennae on his head and blue overalls. He talks with a Southern accent and will shoot anything he finds trespassing on his property. He lives in the woods next to the city of Townsville and is also prone to destructive fits of rage, sometimes gaining enough physical strength to almost overpower the girls. He owns a banjo which he calls Joe and he also invented a meat ray and tried to use it turn everyone in Townsville into meat. HIM Him (voiced by Tom Kane): A mysterious, super powerful, red-skinned, effeminate, apparently androgynous and immortal devil-like creature. His physical appearance is an amalgamation of sorts with crab-like claws, lobster-like skin, pointed ears, a hooked nose, and a long, curled beard, wearing makeup, a woman's red jacket and skirt with pink tulle at the collar and hemline, and black, thigh-high, spike-heeled boots. It's implied that he may be Satan, but, according to the narrator in Him's first appearance, he is so evil that his real name "can never be said." He is the ultimate embodiment of pure evil, and talks in a chilling, girl-like voice that echoes at all times as if in a cave and becomes demonic when angry. Unlike most villains, who prefer to antagonize Townsville by themselves, Him disguises himself or creates psychological events or catastrophes which he uses as an attempt to cause the Powerpuff Girls to break mentally before he destroys them. He has shown numerous satanic forms, most of which are revealed in hell or apocalyptic situations or realms. His powers are so great that at one stage, he is able to resurrect and improve The Rowdyruff Boys, and also move and halt the sun itself. The Powerpuff Girls themselves are often unsure of how to fight him. In the episode "Speed Demon, and with the Girls missing, Him gained control of the world and left a surge of death and horror in his wake. This resulted in his own powers becoming so great that even the Powerpuff Girls could not harm him. In this setting, he was also able to change into a much larger and more sinister-looking version of himself. The scene in the episode "Tough Love" that depicts Him hovering above Townsville sowing the seeds of hatred in the minds of the citizens is probably a parody or a tribute to the scene in F. W. Murnau's 1926 adaptation of Faust which depicts Mephistopheles hovering above the sleeping town sowing the seeds of plague. Despite being the "ultimate evil" he has a normal job as the owner of a diner where Professor Utonium once ate his breakfast. Craig McCracken has stated that the character "Him" was inspired by the Chief Blue Meanie in the 1968 Yellow Submarine film. This can be seen in Him's character as both have a falsetto voice, get enraged easily and both are eccentric. Princess Morbucks Princess Morbucks (voiced by Jennifer Hale): a spoiled, insecure, mean, rich little girl, whose partially unseen and mostly mute "Daddy" allows her to finance various evil plots to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Her supervillain outfit consists of a yellow, Powerpuff-style dress, black gloves and boots, and a tiara. In the episode "Stuck Up, Up, and Away" she is told by Buttercup that "You can't just buy superpowers!" and she retorts, "Oh yeah, tell that to Batman!" Her hatred of the girls stems from her rebuffed attempt to become one of them. She is also the only female villain in the series who is not an adolescent or young adult woman; she is approximately the same age as The Powerpuff Girls. In the episode "Twas the Fight Before Christmas," she is revealed to be the only villain (and one of only five people in the whole world) on the Permanent Naughty Plaque (as such never get a gift from Santa). In the episode "Boy Toys" the Rowdyruff Boys crashed into her car when they were fighting The Powerpuff Girls. She decided this is a perfect opportunity to join a group that has all of the powers of The Powerpuff Girls but still be evil. She manages to stop The Powerpuff Girls from defeating the Rowdyruff Boys after they have collapsed in a road and she asks them if she can join, but the Rowdyruff Boys burst out laughing and reject her. Princess Morbucks and The Powerpuff Girls joined forces in order to defeat the Rowdyruff Boys. The Gangreen Gang The Gangreen Gang: a gang of teenaged hoodlums that are green-skinned and unhealthy looking (as if suffering from gangrene). They originally appeared alongside The Amoeba Boys in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew, as the villains the girls are shown fighting in the introduction (rather than every major recurring villain on the show). They also cameoed in The Powerpuff Girls Movie as the first villains the girls ever encountered, though the girls were too reluctant to use their powers to do anything about it at the time and were saved by Mojo Jojo. They were, however, beaten up by the girls and sent to prison at the end of the movie. They do not have powers, nor are they truly a threat in many ways; however, they do have special characteristics and they did once obtain powers in the episode "Power Lunch." The Gangreen Gang made crank calls to the girls using the Powerpuff hotline, only for the villains who ended up being the victims of the pranks (Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and Him) to beat the Gang senseless. The quintet consists of: *'Ace' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): the Gang's leader, Ace is a mean-spirited, bullying, opportunistic rogue. He sports a slick-back hairdo, a colored vest-jacket, a pair of shades and also has fangs. As the Gang's smartest member, he is the instigator of most of their antisocial activities, and he does possess a certain charismatic charm that allows him to sweet-talk people who ought to know better, such as Miss Keane and even Buttercup in the episode "Buttercrush." *'Snake' (voiced by Tom Kenny): Snake is a slippery character with a forked tongue, a skinny body, and a hissing voice. He seems to be the Gang's second-in-command, but mostly this means that he is reduced to a sniveling yes-man to Ace. He does have some personality of his own, but it is usually silenced due to Ace punching him when he speaks out of line. It is revealed in "Schoolhouse Rocked" that his real name is Sanford D. Ingleberry. *'Grubber' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): Grubber is the Gang's most physically grotesque member—hunchback, barefoot, untidy hair, grubby clothes, and protruding eyes, resembling an Ed Roth cartoon, a zombie, a drunk, and Quasimodo from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. He also appears to be mostly mute, communicating instead through blowing a raspberry and speaking gibberish. He does, however, occasionally demonstrate unexpected talents, such as playing the violin, speaking eloquently or performing impersonations (at first, they were so obvious it was a wonder how he fooled anyone, but later he was able to do them perfectly). When attending the girls' school for a short time, Grubber showed that he was able to horribly contort his body, making him briefly resemble a well-spoken and handsome looking young man before snapping back to his normal self. He also always beats his friends at cards. *'Big Billy' (voiced by Jeff Bennett): A hulking colossus who acts as the Gang's muscle. Though he does at times display a childlike innocence, he mostly just does the bidding of his more savvy and vindictive friends. In the episode "Schoolhouse Rocked," it is revealed that his real name is William W. Williams and that he is a Cyclops. In one episode, he was saved by the Powerpuff Girls and began following them everywhere out of sheer gratitude, but eventually, he became more of a hindrance than a help. Although he rarely fares any better in combat against the girls than the rest of the gang, it has been shown that he has the muscular power to stop a speeding train and tackle 10-story monsters to the ground with his bare hands. He is also shown to speak in two different ways: like a normal person, and like a caveman. *'Lil' Arturo' (voiced by Tom Kenny and by Carlos Alazraqui in two episodes): A malevolent Mexican accented midget, Lil' Arturo seems to take the most amusement from the Gang's activities. He carries around a switchblade-style comb he calls "Maria." He has a rather prominent underbite. His full name is Arturo de la Guerra, which is Spanish for "Arthur from the War." The Amoeba Boys The Amoeba Boys (voiced by Chuck McCann): a gang of amoebae who were the villains featured in McCracken's original short, Whoopass Stew in A Sticky Situation. They reappeared in the World Premiere Toons short Crime 101. With their gangster-ish affectations, these aspiring criminals would love nothing more than to be regarded as serious villains worthy of fighting, and even getting beaten up and sent to jail by the Powerpuff Girls. Unfortunately, their brains are too primitive to devise a crime above the level of littering or jaywalking (perhaps as a consequence of A Sticky Situation, where they are seen having successfully robbed a bank and using their semi-solid bodies to stick to the girls and create a dilemma for them, solved when the girls flew them to the Sun, melting the Amoebas and their more-developed brains). Indeed, they considered stealing an orange to be their greatest crime ever (in the episode "Divide and Conquer"). The Amoeba Boys were seen in jail in the Powerpuffs Birthday Bash, so they may have done a crime worthy of jail time before, however, what they did to cause them to be in jail was not revealed. The Amoeba boys sent a gift, voodoo dolls to the girls, not understanding that they were supposed to keep the dolls, not the needles. They are Townsville's least malicious villains, even having a friendship-of-sorts with The girls. They are generally harmless, but their actions have on several occasions endangered both the girls and the town purely by accident. The greatest threat they have posed to Townsville and the girls was in Geshundfight, when they each caught a cold that, when merged with their DNA, created a severe virus that quickly spread through the city, making even the healthiest person fall ill instantaneously. It wasn't until the girls, who were also infected, acquired their DNA (after a brief and very easy fight, despite the fact they were all very sick) so Professor Utonium could create an antidote he soon dispensed to the town, curing them just as quickly. The Amoeba boys finally received the super villain status they had long craved when they used their ability as Amoebas to multiply, creating a veritable army that the girls finally stuck back together and sending the Boys to jail, much to their delight. *'Bossman', leader and general spokesman of the Amoeba Boys. He wears a gray fedora. *'Junior', the smallest one. He wears a black cap and usually repeats whatever Bossman says. In the episode "Crime 101," he is named "Tiny." Speaks in a squeaky high voice. *'Slim', the tallest one. He wears a brown fedora and is even much more incompetent and slow than the other amoebas. In the episode "Crime 101," he is called "Skinny Slim." Sedusa Sedusa (voiced by Jennifer Hale): a young, beautiful mistress of disguise and seductress who uses her feminine wiles to influence unsuspecting men to do her bidding. When her identity is revealed, she typically doffs down to her leotard battle suit and fights with her whip-like hair, which she can control. In the episode''Equal Fights'', Femme Fatale referred to her as "That chick in the underwear." In her introduction episode ("Mommy Fearest""), she poses as an ordinary woman named "Ima Goodlady." She tries to manipulate the Professor against the girls, but is unsuccessful. She becomes powerless when her hair becomes wet (or cut off). In one episode, she had the ability to whip off globs of sticky hair gel adhering people to walls. In the episode "Aspirations," Sedusa seduces the Gangrene Gang into stealing several Egyptian artifacts. She is still bald from when Miss Bellum cuts off her hair. When she gets the artifacts, she becomes giant and rather than hair, deadly asps grow. Sedusa betrays the Gangrene Gang, which leads to Ace telling Blossom to take the crown from Sedusa. Sedusa loses her hair once more, as well as her gigantic stature. She begs the boys to help her, but they refuse and Sedusa is sent back to jail. Her eyes change color. When she is "happy" or "nice" her eye color is green, but when she is angry or evil, they are red. This is seen in the episode "Mommy Fearest." She is based on Medusa from Greek mythology. The Rowdyruff Boys The Rowdyruff Boys are the male counterparts of the Powerpuff Girls created by Mojo Jojo using a mixture of "snips and snails and a puppy dog tail" in a prison toilet in the episode called The Rowdyruff Boys. His replacement for chemical X was, in fact, prison cell toilet water, as Mojo Jojo believed that would have the same potency as chemical X. An important difference between the trios is that the Powerpuff Girls got their names from Professor Utonium and the name of their team from the narrator, while the Rowdyruff Boys named themselves and their team. The trio is composed of: *'Brick' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Blossom's equivalent, he is the quick-tempered leader of the Boys, but possesses none of Blossom's tactical logic. He often goes off on gloating tangents that irritate even his brothers. One main difference between him and Blossom is that he is almost always the cause of most of the arguing and violence within the group, whereas she is the group's peacemaker. He wears a red baseball cap compared to Blossom's bow. He also originally had bangs, which are replaced with a long spiky mullet after his resurrection. Brick is also often shown to hit Boomer for no reason other than his own amusement. His signature color is red. His main personality comes from puppy dog tails. *'Boomer' (voiced by Rob Paulsen): Bubbles' equivalent, he is a loud-mouthed dimwit, as opposed to Bubbles's toughness. One main difference between him and Bubbles is that he is not as easily mean as Bubbles is. His hair parts in a curved fashion like Bubbles's; it goes on longer on each side. After his resurrection, his hair is longer and spiky on each end, in a wings haircut. His signature color is blue, like Bubbles. His personalities come from snips. *'Butch' (voiced by Roger L. Jackson): Buttercup's equivalent. He was once seen to be more aggressive than Brick. One main difference between him and Buttercup is that he never has any piece of conscience or admits any guilt, whereas Buttercup will occasionally apologize for her mistakes. Butch will sometimes keep moving up and down while standing, meaning that he is hyperactive. He shares Buttercup's small triangular hair parting and sports a small cowlick at the top of his head in place of Buttercup's flip. But after his resurrection, all his hair is now spiked upwards. His signature color is green. His personality comes from snails. The Rowdyruff Boys are violent bullies, have exactly the same powers as the Powerpuff Girls and in their first appearance nearly destroy them in a violent clash that reduced a great deal of Townsville to rubble (this is the first and one of the few times the Girls were defeated outright). The Girls were so ashamed of their defeat they planned to leave Townsville. Ms. Bellum suggested using a different tactic and told the girls that instead of fighting the boys, they should be nice to them. The boys were ultimately destroyed when the girls kissed them. The Rowdyruff Boys were later resurrected by Him in the episode "The Boys Are Back in Town" and much to the Girls' shock, they were given immunity to the girls' cooties by getting applied with Him's substance called Anti-Cooties which made the Boys grow bigger and more powerful and their eyes grew laser red. The Boys eventually get their revenge on the Girls by grossing them out in various ways, such as cracking their knuckles, picking scabs and spitting. Once again, the Girls are almost destroyed by the Boys, but after Buttercup made Butch bite his tongue he almost cried with pain and shrinks under his brothers' laughter. Blossom realized that when their masculinity was threatened they would shrink. The Girls do various things such as using makeup and babying them to shrink the Boys smaller than the buckles of their shoes. After their resurrection, the Boys sported spiky hairstyles. Their signature colors are darker than the Girls', though they share similar hairstyles. They wear long-sleeved shirts with a black stripe in each, black pants and black trainers with white stripes. They are last seen as villains in "Custody Battle," where at the end after being fed up with Mojo Jojo (their original creator prior to their first deaths) and Him (the one responsible for reviving them) fighting over who's the more evil father, the Boys announce that they do not care who is more evil. Their final appearance at the end of the episode is when they fly off to destroy the Powerpuff Girls, the only evil thing they ever cared about (which subsequently brings Mojo Jojo and Him to happy tears at having done well as parents). As revealed in the "City of Clipsville," the Boys make an "appearance" in the memories of the Girls, who remember when they sped up time, becoming teenagers and meeting the teenage Rowdyruff Boys. Category:Characters Category:Lists